La fin
by mightypinky
Summary: ENFIN TERMINÉ!D'après les spoilers de Pawns ep19 s7. Buffy est seule maintenant, ses amis l'ont abandonner ou presque?? B/S
1. Prologue: Seule au monde

**__**

La fin….

Prologue

Seule au monde :

Buffy marchait dans les rues sombres de Sunnydale. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle n'en revenait pas, ils l'avaient tous abandonné. Elle était maintenant seule au monde. Ils ne voulaient plus d'elle. Ses propres amis, sa propre sœur. Avait-elle la force de combattre seule, car c'était son devoir de combattre le First Evil. Elle grogna en pensant à lui. Sa vie avait dégénéré depuis son arriver. Plusieurs personnes étaient mortes, Spike avait été torturé, elle fut battue à nombreuses reprises, sa vie professionnelle était un échec et elle avait perdu la confiance de tout le monde. Elle repensa aussi comment elle avait été trahit par Giles, son propre observateur, l'homme en qui elle avait le plus confiance. Lui et Robin avaient comploté dans son dos pour se débarrasser de Spike. Elle n'avait pas revu Robin depuis qu'il l'avait renvoyée, peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi. Tous maintenant l'abandonnèrent, tous sans exeption. Buffy se souvint alors que Spike et Andrew n'étaient pas là lorsqu'ils l'avaient laisser partir. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions sur eux, Spike avait l'air de beaucoup plus s'entendre avec Faith qu'avec elle et Andrew n'était qu'un otage. 

Toujours perdues dans ses pensées, elle se retrouva dans un cimetière. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Comme par magie ou par habitude, ses pas la conduisirent devant l'ancienne crypte de Spike. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'y était venue. Même Clem avait abandonné la place pour s'installé dans un vieil immeuble. Buffy n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller. Elle entra dans la crypte, tant de souvenirs refirent surface. Elle se sentie tout d'un coup épuisée et ses jambes ne la supportait plus. Elle s'effondra sur le sol froid et éclatat en sanglots.

TBC …


	2. Réprimendes

**__**

La fin….

Chapître 1

Réprimendes :

Spike et Andrew s'approchaient de la maison des Summers. Ils revenaient un peu bredouille de la mission que leur avait donné Giles. Spike n'aimait pas perdre son temps et pour lui c'est ce qu'il venait de faire. Surtout que la compagnie du jeune Andrew n'était pas des plus réjuissantes. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison ils appercurent Amanda, une des potentielles assise sur les marches du perron et pleurant. 

-Pouquoi tu pleurs? demanda Andrew

Celle-ci sursauta, ne les ayant pas vu arriver à travers ses larmes.

-Est-il arriver quelque chose en notre absence? demanda Spike

-Elle est partie! murmura-t-elle

-Qui?

-Buffy, ils l'ont fait partir! Ils l'ont laisser à sa merci! Ils n'ont pas voulu aller avec elle pour combattre. Elle voulait qu'on y retourne tous, mais ils ont tous dit non! Ils veulent suivre Faith à la place. Dawn lui a dit de partir et que c'est Faith qui nous guiderait maintenant. Que croyez-vous qu'elle est faite, elle est partie!

Spike sentit la colère monter en lui et entra en trombe dans la maison. Il trouva tout le monde silencieux dans le salon. Leur regard était grave. 

-Par l'enfer, c'est quoi ce bordel! Comment cela Buffy est partie!

Giles s'avança vers lui menaçant.

-Je te demanderais te baisser le ton, dit-il.

-Rien à foutre, c'est quoi cette histoire de laisser Buffy seule! Depuis quand est-ce que Faith est le chef! cria le vampire

-Oh! La ferme Spike, cria Dawn. Tu n'as aucun droit de parole ici!

Mais avant qu'il n'est pu rétorquer une réponse, Andrew prit la parole.

-Vous êtes des monstres! Tous! Comment osez-vous agir de la sorte!

-Oh, toi tu te tais, déclara Xander.

-Ha oui, et bien tu te trompes! Depuis que je suis ici je ne fais que vous observer et je peux vous dire que vous n'êtes que des sans cœur! Dawn, comment as-tu pu dire une chose pareille! A ta propre sœur! Tu n'as pas honte, elle est morte pour toi, non de dieu! Et vous Giles! Vous êtes un père pour elle et depuis que vous êtes de retour vous ne faites que la trahir. Et vous, ses soit disant amis, vous l'avez tous abandonner à votre manière. Elle s'est toujours donner sans relâche pour vous. Et vous, les futures Tueuses, c'est ainsi que vous la remercier, de vous avoir acceuilli sous son toit et de vous protéger. Et toi, la Tueuse de service!

Faith s'avança vers lui menaçante.

-Peur de la vérité! Depuis que tu es ici, tu fais tout pour l'éclipser. Tu n'es rien à comparer d'elle. C'est elle la Tueuse, pas toi. 

-Qui es-tu pour nous dire de tels choses! dit Willow

-Moi! Je ne suis que l'otage. J'ai fait des choses affreuses dans ma vie, mais jamais je n'aurais fait ce que vous venez de faire. Tout ce qu'elle veut c'est de tenter de sauver le monde, vous vous ne penser qu'à vous-même. Vous l'avez jeter aux lions! Vous me dégoûtez tous, vous me rendez malade. Ce que je vois devant mes yeux ce sont des monstres, le seul humain ici c'est Spike!

Sur ce il partit claquant la porte. Spike regarda Dawn ne pouvant croire ce qu'elle avait dit à sa sœur. Dawn se sentie mal à l'aise sous son regard. Le vampire recula, jetant un dernier regard de mépris et leur dit :

-Vous allez le regretter!

Et il partit à son tour rejoindre Andrew à l'extérieur. Tous restèrent sans voix au discours du jeune homme. Amanda pleurait et d'autres potentielles en firent autant. Dawn monta dans sa chambre en courant. Willow se sentait mal tout à coup. 

-Mais qu'avons-nous fait? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure.

Spike bouillonnait de rage, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle chose arriverait. Oh si ce n'était pas de son âme, il ne se serait pas gêner de leur montrer à quel point il pouvait leur faire du mal. Dawn, mon dieu! Comment avait-elle pu dire une chose pareille à sa sœur ? Où était passer la douce Dawn qui aimait sa sœur plus que tout au monde? À ses côtés, Andrew marchait silencieusement, perdues dans ses pensées. Spike admirait le jeune homme du courage qu'il l'avait pousser à dire ce qu'il avait dit au Scoobies. Bientôt le jeune homme rompit le silence.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-On part à sa recherche, dit Spike sans hésitation.

-Oui, mais où allons-nous aller lorsqu'il fera jour, tu ne peux pas marcher au grand soleil.

-On ira chez Clem, je suis sur qu'il acceptera de nous héberger.

Andrew acquiecsa et ils redevinrent silencieux. Mais au bout d'un moment Spike dit :

-Merci.

-Pourquoi?

-De leur avoir dit ta façon de penser! Il t'a fallut un sacré courage et pour ça tu commence à remonter dans mon estime.

-Est-ce que ça veux dire que tu promets de ne jamais me mordre?

Spike sourit et fit oui de la tête. Le jeune homme retrouva son sourire et lui dit alors.

-Allez, on a l'amour de ta vie à retrouver!

Spike resta sans voix quelques instants, mais il le suivit un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

Buffy se trouvait toujours sur le sol froid de la crypte. Elle avait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, et elle en était épuisée. Elle se releva avec peine et alla jusqu'au vieux fauteuil que Spike aimait tant. Elle voulait remettre ses idées en place, elle voulait trouver une solution, mais dès qu'elle s'appuya sur le dossier, elle sombra dans un sommeil profond.

Dawn était assise sur son lit, les yeux fixés dans le vide. Mais que lui arrivait-il? Comment avait-elle pu dire une telle chose à sa sœur? Andrew avait raison. Et le regard que Spike lui avait lançé, c'était le même regard qu'elle lui avait jeter lorsqu'il était revenu et qu'elle l'avait menacer de le tuer. Elle tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur une photo d'elle et de Buffy. Toutes deux se tenaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre et elles souriaient à pleines dents. Dawn se souvenait quand cette photo fut prise, c'était l'été dernier, elles avaient été pique-niquer avec Xander et ils s'étaient amusés comme des fous. Dawn se coucha ravalant ses larmes. Allait-elle retrouver de beaux jours comme ceux-là? Est-ce que cette fois-ci c'était vraiment la fin du monde? Est-ce qu'ils allaient tous mourir?

TBC …..


	3. Rêve étrange

**__**

La fin….

Chapître 2

Rêve étrange :

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut plutôt brutal pour la plupart des habitants de la maison des Summers. La réalité leur était vite revenue en mémoire. Faith ne savait trop comment prendre la situation en main. Pendant le petit déjeuner, elle observait les autres silencieusement. Tous mangeaient du bout des lèvres. N'en pouvant plus, elle se leva et lança :

-Je vais être à l'extérieur, venez me rejoindre pour l'entraînement lorsque vous aurez terminer.

Et elle sortie sans un regard. Dehors l'air était doux et chaud. Elle avait de la difficulter à se concentrer dans ses mouvements alors qu'elle pratiquait ses coups de pieds. Comment allait-elle les guider afin de vaincre le First Evil. Dix minutes plus tard, les potentielles sortirent et en silence l'entraînement commença.

Willow était à la fenêtre, les observants. Elle soupira et se retourna pour trouver Dawn, les yeux rouges et gonflés. 

-Dawn?

-Ca va! répondit brusquement la jeune fille.

Elle se servit un bol de céréales et alla s'assoire devant la télévision. Willow soupira de nouveau. Jamais ils ne survivraient. Xander apparut dans le cadrage de la porte maugréant contre le fait d'avoir mal dormit à cause de son œil. Willow ravala un sanglot à la triste perte qu'avait subit son ami. Elle le trouvait tout de même courageux d'avoir assez bien prit la perte de son œil. 

-Xander, tu sais où est Anya? demanda-t-elle

-Elle est partie tôt ce matin, répondit-il en prenant une gorgée de café. Elle a dit qu'elle avait des affaires à régler. Elle marmonnait aussi qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette histoire.

-Je la comprends. Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va bien?

-Anya? Oui je crois!

-Non je veux dire…Buffy.

Xander baissa le regard et haussa les épaules. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire un mot, Giles entra dans la cuisine.

-Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix grave.

-Bonjour Giles! dit Willow

-Je vais aller à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. Un ami à moi a trouver quelques livres qui pourraient peut-être nous servir.

-Vous voulez que je vienne avec vous? demanda la jeune femme

-Non, tu dois rester ici au cas où ils se passerait quelque chose. Je serai de retour avant la fin de l'après-midi.

Sur ce il sortit de la pièce et bientôt ils enttendirent la porte de devant claquer. Willow, jeta le restant de son café dans lévier et alla dans sa chambre, laissant Xander à ses pensées.

Pendant ce temps dans la crypte de Spike, Buffy dormait toujours, mais son sommeil devint de plus en plus agité.

__

Elle se trouvait dans un cimetière. Buffy le reconnaissait, c'était le plus vieux des cimetières de la ville. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mis les pieds dans cet endroit étant donner qu'il y avait des années que plus personne ne s'y faisait enterrer. Elle sentit bientôt une main sur son épaule, ce qui la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna pour se trouver face à face avec elle-même. 

-Il y a longtemps que je t'attends, lui dit son double.

-Qui es-tu? demanda la Tueuse un peu désorientée.

-Je suis moi et je suis toi, répondit le double avec un sourire moqueur à ses lèvres.

-C'est quoi cette histoire et qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Tu es seule, tu n'as plus personne sur qui compter. Tu n'as que toi-même maintenant. C'est pour cela que je suis là! Il est temps maintenant de trouver ton chemin.

-Que veux-tu dire? 

Le double se mit à rire et disparue sous ses yeux. Buffy regarda autour d'elle mais ne la trouva point. Tout à coup elle l'entendit rire.

-A quoi tu joues! cria Buffy énervée.

-Tu es la Tueuse, dit sa voix à son oreille. Fit-toi à ton instinct!

Buffy se retourna, croyant trouver son double derrière elle mais elle ne vit personne. Bientôt elle l'entendit rire à nouveau. 

-Elle veut que je me fit à mon instinct, hein!

Buffy suivit la direction d'où venait les rires. Bientôt, elle apperçut son double, à quelques mètres d'elle, lui fesant signe de la suivre. Celle-ci disparut derrière une immence pierre tombale. Buffy courut pour la rattrapper, mais lorsqu'elle atteingnit la pierre tombale, le double avait à nouveau disparut.

-Je n'est vraiment pas le goût de jouer à cache-cache! s'écria Buffy

Les rires se firent de nouveau entendrent. Ils venaient de la gauche. Buffy partit dans la direction et trouva son double assise devant une crypte.

-Tu en as mis du temps, alors tu t'amuses? demanda le double souriant.

-Pas vraiment, non! alors tu vas m'expliquer?

-C'est ici, notre bon vieux Charlie Grondberg, cache ce que tu cherche depuis si longtemps maintenant.

Buffy leva les yeux pour lire le nom qui se trouvait en haut de la porte de la crypte. Il y avait d'écrit en belles lettres moulées Grondberg. Lorsque Buffy pencha de nouveau son regard vers son double, celui-ci avait encore disparut. 

-Mais alors tu entres! dit la voix de celui-ci de l'intérieur de la crypte.

Buffy poussa la lourde porte et entra dans la crypte. Il y avait cinq tombes dans la crypte. Le double se tenait à côté de l'unes d'entre elles. C'était celle du fond et la plus grosse.

-Charlie cache le secret, Charlie chache la clé à tous tes problèmes.

Buffy la regarda ne sachant pas quoi faire. Le double s'approcha d'elle et il arrêta son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. 

-Si tu ne fais pas quelque chose maintenant, vous mourrez tous!

Le double se mit à hurler en fonçant droit sur elle. En un éclair Buffy pu voir une scène des plus horribles. Il y avait des corps partout. Et parmis eux, tous ses amis s'y trouvaient, sans exeption. Buffy hurla à son tour.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, tremblante et tremper de sueur. 

-Oh mon dieu!

TBC…..


	4. Charlie Grondberg

**__**

La fin….

Chapître 3

Charllie Grondberg :

Le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher. Spike et Andrew quittèrent sans plus attendre le logit de Clem. Celui-ci avait même proposer son aide. Il devait aller jouer au poker ce soir et il avait promit de se renseigner auprès des autres devoir s'ils n'avaient pas vu la Tueuse. Spike décida qu'ils allaient en premier chercher en direction des bois. Plusieurs grottes s'y trouvaient, donc plusieurs endroits pour Buffy de se cacher. 

-Tu crois qu'elle se cache dans une des ces grottes? demanda Andrew.

-Elle peut se cacher n'importe où! Cette ville est remplie d'endroits discrets faciles à se cacher, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a autant de démons!

-Oui, mais tout de même une grotte, marmonna le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas un endroit pour elle. Pourquoi pas à l'hotel?

-On y est déjà aller hier soir, personne de sa description ne s'y est inscrit et il n'y a pas 56 hotels à Sunnydale.

-Tu es sur qu'elle n'a pas quitter la ville?

-Oui, soupira Spike exaspéré. Elle n'abandonnerait pas le sort des gens au First Evil. Je la connaît elle se cache et prépare son combat.

-Moi être a sa place je serais assis en boule et je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

-Justement, tu n'es pas elle.

Andrew décida de laisser tomber le sujet.

Buffy entra dans l'ancien cimetière. Il y faisait plus sombre que dans les autres de la ville. Depuis qu'elle habitait Sunnydale, Buffy n'avait fait qu'une seule patrouille dans ce cimetière. Giles lui avait ensuite dit qu'il n'était plus nécessaire d'y revenir étant donner que plus personne ne s'y faisait enterrer. Mais Buffy était toujours curieuse de savoir s'il n'y avait pas de démons qui pouvaient s'y cacher. Les pierres tombales étaient très vieilles et il y était difficile de lire certains noms. Au bout de quelques instants elle s'arreta. Elle se trouvait à l'endroit exact où elle avait rencontrer son double dans son rêve. 

-Bon maintenant il faut que je me souvienne exactement dans quel direction le double était partie!

Buffy ferma les yeux et se remémora son rêve. Après quelques secondes elle se tourna et avança vers la bonne direction. Quelques pas plus loin, elle apperçut l'immence pierre tombale de son rêve. Buffy prit la gauche après avoir passer la pierre tombale et enfin se trouva devant la crypte Grondberg. 

-Bingo! s'exclama-t-elle

Elle s'approcha de la crypte et sans plus tarder tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Mais celle-ci refusait de s'ouvrire. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle devait être fermer que les pentures devaient être très rouillées.

-Bien sûr, ce n'est pas un rêve alors ça ce doit d'être plus difficile, marmonna Buffy.

Elle tenta à plusieurs reprise de pousser sur la porte, mais sans succès. Ensuite elle tenta pour la manière forte. Elle la frappa avec un bon coup de pied, mais rien à faire.

-Allez ouvre-toi!

Mais ses efforts furent en vaint. Elle décida de faire le tour de la crypte. À droite de la crypte, une petite fenêtre s'y trouvait. Buffy trouva une pierre non loin et la lança . Le verre se fracassa sans peine. Buffy grimpa et passa tant bien que mal par la fenêtre. 

-Une chance que je n'ai rien manger depuis hier!

L'intérieur de la crypte était exactement comme dans son rêve. Sans plus attendre elle se dirigea vers la tombe du fameux Charlie Grondberg. Sur la grosse tombe était écrit Charles B. Grondberg. Le cerceuil était bien fermer. Buffy dû utiliser la pierre qu'elle avait lançée pour briser les verrous. Lorsque ce fut fait, Buffy poussa de toutes ses forces le couvercle. Une odeur nauséabonde lui monta au nez. À l'intérieur, elle y trouva un squelette, apparament celui d'un homme de forte taille voyant les larges vêtements qu'il portait. Dans ses mains, il tenait une boite de métal rouillé. Buffy la prit et séloigna du cerceuil afin de mieux respirer, tant l'odeur était forte. Buffy souleva le couvercle de la boite et y trouva un carnet, elle le feuilleta et à sa grande surprise toutes les pages parlaient du First Evil. Buffy avait enfin trouver des renseignements sur lui. Enfin elle pourrait en apprendre plus sur lui. Elle replaca le couvercle du cerceuil de Charlie et quitta la crypte pour aller se réfugier dans son repère.

En route elle entendit des voix que trop famillière. Elle se cacha derrière un buisson, espérant qu'ils ne l'appercevraient pas. Elle vit Spike accompagner d'Andrew, marchant cote à cote. Spike semblait de mauvaise humeur. Andrew semblait inquiète et fatiguer.

-Spike, on a chercher partout dans les bois, elle n'y était pas.

-Je sais et cela m'enrage! Mais où est-elle?

-On devrait peut-être aller voir du coté des anciennes usines.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle irait là-bas, il y a trops de nids de vampires dans ces endroits là! Bon sang! Je les étripperait tous! Comment ont-ils pu lui faire cela!

-Je me demande bien ce qu'ils font en ce moment, j'espère qu'ils se mordent les doigts de l'avoir laisser partir ainsi! s'exclama Andrew en se frappant le poing d'une main.

-Ils vont le regretter c'est sur, marmonna Spike. J'espère juste qu'elle est sans danger.

Buffy les regarda s'éloigner. Ainsi ils n'étaient pas rester avec les autres et ils ne semblaient pas très content de ce qui c'était passer. Mais cela ne changerait rien, elle faisait maintenant cavalier seule. Elle était triste tout de même de cela. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Spike et même à Andrew. Elle sourit à l'idée de voir Spike et Andrew alliés. Quel ironie du sort. Elle pencha son regard vers la boite qu'elle tenait et décida qu'elle devait faire un brin de lecture. Elle partie vers l'ancienne crypte de Spike, qui était à l'opposer de celle des deux hommes.

TBC….

**__**

Je sais que ce chapître est plus court que les autres, mais attendez la suite!

Mightypinky


	5. La solution

**__**

La fin….

Chapître 4

La solution :

Willow était assise devant son ordinateur et tentait de se concentrer sur ses recherches à propos du First Evil, mais n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était ailleurs. Elle ne faisait que penser à Buffy. Cela fesait maintenant une journée et demie qu'elle était partie. La maison était très silencieuse depuis. Personne n'osait dire un mot de peur de dire une bêtise et d'agraver la situation. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit les potentielles s'entraîner avec Faith. Giles et Xander étaient assis sur le canapé feuilletant les livres. Dawn était dans la cuisine en train de nettoyer la vaiselle du dîner de la veille. Celle-ci n'avait pas sourit depuis le départ de sa sœur. Elle semblait être en colère contre tout le monde. 

A cet instant Anya entra en trombe dans la maison.

-Bon tout le monde est là! dit-elle

-Anya, demanda Willow. Que se passe-t-il?

-J'ai décider de partir!

-Quoi! s'exclama Xander

-J'en ai assez! Tout ce qu'on fait ne mène à rien. Si je dois mourir à cause d'une apocalypse, ce ne serait pas à Sunnydale que ça se passera.

-Mais enfin Anya, tu n'y penses pas! s'écria Xander

-Xander, expliqua la jeune femme. Je veux tirer un trait sur ma vie ici. Et je vais pouvoir le faire qu'en quittant cette satanée ville.

-Tu as raison.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Dawn, qui venait d'arriver de la cuisine. 

-Si c'est ce que tu crois le mieux pour toi, dit-elle, vas-y!

-Merci Dawn!

Anya la serra dans ses bras. Ensuite elle alla vers Willow.

-N'est pas peur d'utiliser ta magie, lui dit-elle. Tu es capable de la contrôler maintenant, il faut juste avoir confiance.

Willow la serra à son tour dans ses bras. Ensuite ce fut le tour de Xander et Giles. Anya jeta un dernier regard et partie vers un autre destin.

-Et qui sera le prochain, soupira Willow.

-Que veux-tu dire? demanda Giles

-Ils partent tous! Buffy, Spike, Andrew et maintenant Anya! Alors dit-moi, qui sera le prochain!

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Buffy était assise dans le fauteuil de Spike depuis des heures maintenant. Elle avait presque terminer de lire les notes de Grondberg. Elle en avait beaucoup appris et avait enfin trouver le moyen de le matérialiser. Ainsi, il lui serait plus facile de le combattre. Bien sur, elle allait devoir avoir recours à la magie, mais elle s'en sentait capable pour le faire seule. Elle arrivait enfin à la dernière page et un passage attira son attention. Charles grondberg avait écrit :

__

" Afin de trouver la paix, seuls ces mots doivent être prononcés :

" Par les lois des grands de ce monde,

Ouvrez les portes de notre délivrance, 

Et garder en votre demeure le mal qui nous ronge. "

Ainsi la porte s'ouvrira et le mal partira. Bien sûr, cette paix en coûtera le sacrifice d'une âme de gerrier. "

Buffy devina que Grondberg parlait d'un portail. La dernière partie de ce passage lui indiqua aussi que qu'il faudra un sacrifice. L'âme d'un guerrier. Buffy ne savait que trop à qui cette âme appartenait. Elle allait à nouveau mourir. Elle allait devoir à nouveau se sacrifier pour saver le monde.

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre. Demain soir, elle se rendrerait à l'école, sur le sceau dans les sous-sols et elle en finirait une fois pour toute avec le First Evil. Elle se leva et alla chercher ce qui lui fallait pour le sort qui permettrait de matérialiser le First Evil.

Dawn était assise sur le porche à l'arrière de sa maison. Son regard était fixer vers le ciel et elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. 

-Je peux m'asseoir?

Dawn se tourna et trouva Xander debout à coté d'elle. Elle lui fit une place à ses côtés et retourna son regard vers le ciel.

-Allez, dit le jeune homme. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

-Elle me manque.

-Qui?

-Buffy.

-À moi aussi.

-Spike avait raison, nous n'aurions jamais dû la laisser partir.

-Tu crois qu'il va la trouver ou qu'elle va revenir par elle-même? demanda Xander

-Je dois t'avouer que je ne sais plus quoi penser maintenant.

Xander la regarda et vit que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il lui passa le bras autour des épaules et la serra contre elle, priant que tout aille pour le mieux.

Spike et Andrew venaient de cesser leurs recherches pour la nuit. Toujours aucune traces de Buffy. Spike commençait à désespérer et même à redouter le pire. Ils avaient fait le tour de la ville, mais pas une trace d'elle. Ni dans les hôtels, ni au Bronze, nul part. Ils avaient même été à l'ancien manoir qu'Angel possédait. Elle n'y était pas. Spike avait penser à aller à son ancienne crypte, mais il chassa vite cette. Jamais Buffy n'irait s'y réfugier, elle détestait cette endroit, même si elle avait dit l'autre jour qu'elle pouvait être plutôt confortable. Il repensa aux autres Scoobies, ils les détestaient tous, sans exeption. Peut-être pas Dawn, mais il était furieux contre elle. Il se ravisa sur ce qu'il venait de penser plus tôt. Ils ne les détestaient pas tous, mais c'était proche. Satanée âme, elle l'empêchait de les détester. Demain, il continurai ses recherches et il la trouverai quoi qu'il arrive.

TBC…….


	6. Buffy à la rescousse!

**__**

La fin….

Chapître 5

Le lendemain soir, le Scooby gang se prépara à partir en patrouille. Tous sortirent, Faith en tête du groupe. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'emmener toutes les Tueuses en entraînement avec elle, mais Giles avait insisté. Dawn se tenait à ses cotés, toujours aussi silencieuse. Faith s'inquiétait d'elle. Elle savait qu'elle regrettait autant qu'elle le départ de Buffy. Ils s'étaient tout mis dans une galère des plus ridicule. Faith voulait que Buffy revienne, elle ne savait pas comment prendre la tête d'une armée comme celle qu'ils avaient. Elle regarda Willow, qui lui fit un faible sourire.

-Alors où on va? demanda la jeune sorcière.

-Dans le plus grand cimetière de la ville, répondit Giles. Il y a eu du grabuge là-bas et j'aimerais en avoir le cœur net.

-Alors allons-y, déclara Faith avec un soupir.

Spike et Andrew continuèrent toujours leur recherches. Spike était de plus en plus exaspérer de ne point la trouver. Andrew lui était épuiser, il en avait assez et n'arrêtait pas de dire que Buffy avait dû quitter la ville.

-Pour la centième fois, grogna Spike. Il est impossible que Buffy n'est pu quitter Sunnydale.

-Oui, mais Spike on a fait le tour de la ville. On ne l'a pas trouver et cela fait maintenant presque trois jours.

-C'est qu'elle doit se déplacer, peut-être qu'elle sait qu'on tente de la retrouver. Et on a pas tout fait la ville. Il reste encore les vieux entrepôts et aussi les bois.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle aurait été dans les bois. C'est un peu risquer, c'est sombre et rempli de démons.

-Andrew, c'est de la Tueuse que tu parles, elle n'a pas peur d'aller dans les bois comme toi!

-Peut-être qu'elle se cache dans un endroit qu'on penserait tous que jamais elle n'irait. Un endroit secret que peu de gens fréquente dans son entourage.

Spike arrêta net son pas et regarda Andrew intensément. Tout à coup il lança un cri qui résonna dans les alentours. Andrew, appeuré recula de trois pas. Spike le pris dans ses bras et le fit tourner dans les airs.

Andrew tout étourdi ne savait pas si cette réaction était bonne ou mauvaise. 

-Je sais où elle est! s'écria Spike. Elle est à mon ancienne crypte!

Sur ce il s'élança en direction de son ancienne demeure. Andrew se lença à sa poursuite en criant :

-Mais attends-moi!

Dans le même cimetière où se trouvait la crypte de Spike, le Scooby gang s'était séparer en trois groupes pour faire leur patrouille. Faith menait le premier, Giles le deuxième et Xander et Willow le troisième. Malgré qu'ils étaient séparer, ils se trouvaient à bonne distance, au cas où l'un des groupes serait en danger. Dawn était rester avec Faith. Elles marchèrent côte à côte armée et prête au combat. 

-Tu crois qu'on va trouver quelque chose? demanda la jeune fille.

-Je l'espère, répondit Faith. J'ai besoin de tuer quelque chose aujourd'hui. Disons que j'ai le moral assez à pique.

-Je sais de quoi tu parles, marmonna Dawn

-Elle va revenir, Dawn. J'en suis sur.

Dawn lui 

Dawn lui fit un faible sourire et tourna vite le regard vers un buisson.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il ya? demanda une des tueuses potentielles.

-Là, il y a quelque chose.

Faith s'approcha du buisson et sans crier gare, un énorme démon bondit sur elle.

Spike ouvrit la porte de la crypte et immédiatement sentit l'odeur de Buffy. Il entra suivit d'un Andrew essouffler.

-Buffy? 

-Tu es sur qu'elle est ici? demanda Andrew.

Spike s'approcha de son vieux fauteuil et se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-Oui, je peux sentir son odeur. Elle n'est pas ici en ce moment, mais il était. 

Andrew s'approcha à son tour et trouva des notes par terre près du fauteuil. Il se pencha et commenca à lire. 

-Spike! Regarde cela.

Spike lu ce qu'il y était écrit. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle avait trouver à elle seule comment se débarasser du First Evil. Mais le dernier passage le troubla un peu. _"_ _Bien sûr, cette paix en coûtera le sacrifice d'une âme de gerrier. " _Andrew qui lissait en même temps que lui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire?

Spike réalisa assez vite le projet de Buffy. Elle allait se sacrifier de nouveau pour sauver le monde. 

-Par l'enfer! s'écria le vampire. Elle va se sacrifier!

Faith se rele va tant bien que mal et se trouva face à l'énorme démon. Il était du couleur verdâtre et il avait plusieurs yeux. Les deux autres groupes arrivèrent, suite aux cris des potentielles. 

-Seigneur! Il n'est pas beau tout de suite! s'écria Xander

-Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de vouloir faire des rencontres, répliqua Giles. Faith, c'est un HumKelar. Tu dois t'attaqué à ses yeux. C'est son point de force. Mais attention, il à d'assez bonnes griffes.

En effet, Faith pouvait apercevoir d'énormes griffes à ce qui lui servait de main. Elle s'élença vers le démon, mais il était assez fort qu'il la repoussa sans le moindre effort. Ensuite se fut le tour de trois potentielles de se retrouver par terre. Une autre fut griffer au bras. Dawn se retrouva bientôt sur Giles lorsque le démon s'élança sur elle. Le combat allait de plus en plus en faveur du démon. 

-Il est trop fort! s'écria Willow

-Tu ne connais pas une incantation pour le figer? dit une des potentielles.

-Pour qui tu me prends, s'indigna Willow. Harry Potter!

Le démon avançait menaçant vers Dawn qui s'était relevée avec difficulter. Mais malheureusement pour elle, elle lui tournait le dos donc, elle ne le vit pas s'approcher.

-Dawn derrière toi! s'écria Faith en s'élançant sur le démon.

Mais avant qu'elle n'est pu le rejoindre et que celui est pu planter ses griffes dans Dawn, le démon tomba par terre, une flèche planter dans ses yeux. Tous se retournèrent vers la provenance de la flèche. A leur grande surprise, ils virent sur le toit d'une crypte, Buffy, armée d'une arbalèthe.

-Buffy! cria Dawn

TBC…..


	7. Le plan

**__**

La fin…

Chapître 6

Le plan

Le Scooby gang resta sans voix. Buffy se tenait là devant eux. Celle-ci sauta en bas de la crypte et s'avança vers eux lentement le visage neutre, comme un masque de marbre. Willow lui sourie, ainsi que Faith qui était très contente de la voir. Giles l'observait attentivement ne sachant quoi faire, il était aussi figé que pouvait l'être les potentielles. Xander laissa tomber un soupire de soulagement. Dawn avait les larmes aux yeux. Sans plus attendre elle avança vers sa sœur pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais elle dû arrêter son mouvement lorsqu'elle apperçut Spike et Andrew arriver en courant vers eux.

-Buffy! s'écria Spike

Buffy se tourna vers eux, mais elle gardait son visage de marbre. Spike s'avança vers elle et lui pris les épaules de ses mains.

-Je t'en soupplis Buffy ne fait pas ça!

Buffy leva les yeux vers lui et devina qu'il savait ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire. Dans ses yeux elle pouvait y lire toute la peur qu'il ressentait. Elle baissa son regard sous l'intensité du sien.

-Buffy, y doit y avoir une autre solution, je ne peux pas te laisser faire cela.

Elle ne le regarda toujours pas, les yeux rivés sur ses souliers. Spike ne pouvait croire qu'elle oserait se sacrifier de nouveau. Il ne le supporterait pas, ce serait trop dur pour lui.

-Buffy je ne veux pas te perdre encore, murmura-t-il.

Elle releva le regard vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle pu apercevoir quelques larmes couler sur les joues du vampire. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre, elle pouvait le lire dans ses yeux, elle pouvait aussi y lire tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle. Cela lui brisait le cœur de le voir ainsi. Aussi fragile qu'un enfant. Mais elle devait le faire. Elle n'avait aucun choix. Elle prit toute la force qu'elle pu et elle le repoussa. Il tomba sur le sol. Elle jeta un regard vers les autres qui la regardait sans comprendre et elle prit la fuite.

-Buffy! cria Andrew. Spike fait quelque chose!

Spike se releva et s'élança à sa poursuite, mais il fut arrêter par Xander.

-Minute! dit-il. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer?

-Ha! Maintenant ça t'intéresse de savoir ce qui lui arrive! 

Spike avait dit cela avec mépris et cela fit tressaillir Dawn. Elle voyait qu'il était toujours en colère contre eux. Mais elle se doutait que quelque chose de grave allait se produire.

-Spike, je t'en pris, dit moi ce qui se passe? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il la regarda et en voyant son regard appeurée il s'adoucit en lui répondant.

-Elle a trouver le moyen de se débarrasser du First Evil. Elle connaît une incantation pour le solidifier et ensuite une pour ouvrir un portail.

-Mais le problème c'est qu'il faut le sacrifice d'une âme de guerrier pour cela, r'ajouta Andrew.

Dawn recula en comprenant ce qui allait se passer.

-Non, elle n'a pas le droit, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle va se sacrifier! s'exclama Faith

-Exactement! Tu vas être contente, tu vas être la seule Tueuse maintenant! 

Faith regarda Spike, il avait raison. Si Buffy mourrait elle serait la seule. 

-D'où tient-elle ces informations.

-Elle a des notes d'un certain Charlie Grondberg, répondit Andrew.

-J'en ai entendu parler, mais ce ne devait qu'être une légende.

-Et bien apparement non, répliqua Faith. Il faut l'en empêcher!

-Comment, dit Willow. On ne sait même pas où elle est!

-Moi je sais, dit Dawn. Elle est à l'école.

L'école était plongée dans un noir total. Il n'y avait aucun bruit aux alentours. Buffy ne s'attarda pas et prit la direction du sous-sol. Là elle en finirait une bonne fois pour toute avec le First Evil. Lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la porte du sous-sol, elle prit une grande respiration. Il faisait encore plus noir en bas. Bientôt elle arriva au sceau. 

-Alors où te caches-tu? marmonna-t-elle

Bientôt devant elle, il appararut. Il avait pris la forme d'elle-même. 

-Je t'attendait, dit le double.

-Et bien me voilà! Alors tu es prêt a aller en enfer?

-Plutôt prêt à emmener l'enfer ici! 

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, sourie Buffy.

Elle s'avença et sortie de sa poche un morceau de papier. Son double la regarda intriguée. Buffy commença l'incentation, afin de matérialisé le First Evil.

__

" Par les pouvoirs qui me sont donner,

Donner-moi la force de rendre ce qui est 

Hors de porter, solide afin de pouvoir le 

Toucher et ainsi en faire de ma volonté. "

Elle releva son regard vers son double, celui-ci devint tout illuminé. Il poussa un cri percant. 

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait! cria-t-il

-Ceci, dit Buffy.

Et elle le frappa au visage. Le coup l'envoya sur le mur. L'incentation avait fonctionner. Avant que le first Evil n'est eu la chance de se relever, Buffy le frappa à nouveau, mais d'un coup de pied à l'estomac. Le First Evil se changea alors sous la forme de sa mère, Joyce. 

-Buffy, ma chérie, tu ne me frapperais pas!

-Tu n'es pas elle!

Le double Joyce bondit sur Buffy et celle-ci tomba sur le sceau. Le First Evil se changea alors en Drusilla.

-Tu ne gagnera jamais contre moi!

Buffy pris son courage à deux mains et récita alors la deuxième incantation afin d'ouvrir le portail.

_ " Par les lois des grands de ce monde,_

Ouvrez les portes de notre délivrance, 

Et garder en votre demeure le mal qui nous ronge. "

Aussitôt une lumière aveuglante apparut devant eux. Elle baissa d'intensité pour laisser apparaître le portail. Du portail s'échappait des vents de grande puissance. Cela surpris le First Evil. Buffy se releva et elle bondit sur le First Evil qui s'était changer en le Maître. Au même instant tout les Scooby entrèrent dans la pièce. Avec horreur ils virent Buffy, qui tenait serrer le First Evil, plonger dans le portail. Celui-ci se referma et la pièce redevint calme. Dawn s'évanouie dans les bras d'Andrew.

-NON!!!!!!!!! hurla Spike

Buffy n'était plus.

TBC….. 


	8. Pleurs

**__**

La fin… 

Chapître 7

**__**

Pleurs

Tous étaient de retour dans la maison de Buffy. Tous sauf Spike qui s'étaient enfui. Willow avait tenter de le retenir, mais elle comprenait sa douleur. Dawn était revenue à elle-même, mais pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Giles ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer, il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'il avait encore perdu sa Tueuse. Faith pleurait silencieusement. Xander qui était assit à ses cotés, posa sa main sur son épaule. Willow pleurait dans les bras de Kennedy et les autres potentielles pleuraient en silence. Andrew ne parlait pas, il s'était terrer dans un silence. Dawn regarda autour d'elle.

-Où est Spike?

-Il s'est enfuit, dit Xander.

Dawn se leva et partie dans un mot. Xander voulut la rattrapper mais Faith l'en empêcha.

Dawn trouva Spike au seul endroit qu'elle savait où il se cacherait. Dans son ancienne crypte. Celui-ci était assit dans son vieux fauteuil et il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lorsqu'il sentit la présence de la jeune fille il lui dit :

-C'est ici qu'elle se cachait tout ce temps.

-Spike?

-Je n'est pas pu la sauver encore.

-Tu n'aurait rien pu faire, elle était décider.

-Non, nous aurions pu trouver une autre solution. J'aurais pu la protéger comme je le devait. Je l'ai perdue Dawn, je l'ai encore perdue. 

Elle s'approcha de lui et éclatat en sanglots. Spike la pris dans ses bras et tous deux pleuraient la perte de Buffy, assis sur le vieux fauteuil. Au bout de quelques moments Dawn parla.

-Tu sais, je regrette tout ce qui s'est passer cette année.

-Je sais.

-Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, je suis désolé de t'avoir menacer.

-C'est pas grave, microbe.

Dawn sourit à la mention de son surnom. 

-Je ne te quitterais pas, je vais prendre soins de toi, dit-il

-Moi aussi, je vais prendre soins de toi.

Spike lui sourit. 

-Allez, on devrais rentrer, sinon les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Dawn aquiesca et se releva. Lorsqu'ils allèrent quitter la crypte Spike appercut sur une des tombes une cassette vidéo. Dessus il y avait d'écrit " Aux Scoobies ". Dawn regarda Spike intriguée.

-Allons montrer cela aux autres, dit-il.

Et ils partirent à la maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent Giles assit dans le salon regardant le vide. Willow, qui arriva de la cuisine, dit :

-Il ne va pas bien. 

-C'est ce que je vois. Fait regrouper tout le monde, il y a quelque chose à voir.

Willow interrogea du regard Spike, mais tourna les talons pour aller chercher tout le monde. Dawn s'approcha de Giles et posa la main sur son épaule. 

-Giles, on a trouver quelque chose.

TBC….

****

Je sais ce n'est pas long, mais que voulez-vous la fin arrive….


	9. Aurevoirs

**__**

La fin….

Chapître 8

Les aurevoirs :

Tous étaient attrouppés dans le salon de chez Buffy. Giles, d'une main tremblante, mit la cassette vidéo

que Spike lui avait rapporter dans le magnétoscope. Buffy apparue sur l'écran, elle avait l'air épuisée, mais déterminer.

-Je ne sais par où commencer, dit-elle. J'ai décidé de faire cette vidéo afin de vous dire aurevoir. Pardon Andrew de t'avoir emprunter ta vidéo sans te le demander, mais disons que je n'avais pas le choix. Si vous regarder ce vidéo, c'est que je suis partie et que comme je le pense, Spike à trouver cette vidéo dans mon repère. 

Elle resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants et soupira par la suite.

-Il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de se débarrasser du First Evil. J'ai trouver ces documents grâce à un rêve que j'ai fait, vous savez les Tueuses et leur rêves prophétiques. J'en ai beaucoup apprit sur lui et comment m'en débarrasser. Et étant donner que je me trouvait maintenant seule au monde, je n'avais pas le choix de le faire seule. Je ne vous en veux pas. Au contraire, je suis plutôt heureuse car ainsi je sais que vous êtes toujours de ce monde. 

Elle eu un faible sourire et poursuivit .

-Maintenant j'ai un mot à dire à chacun. Dawnie, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu est une partie de moi-même et la chose la plus belle qui me soit arriver dans la vie. Tu vas devenir une femme merveilleuse. Ne fait pas comme moi, apprend à aimer de tout ton cœur. Et n'oublie pas, vie pour moi. 

Dawn éclatat en larmes et Spike la prit dans ses bras.

-Willow, ma meilleure amie, mon bras droit. Soit forte et prends soins de tout le monde pour moi. Tu es et tu sera toujours ma meilleure amie, ma sorcière bien-aimée! Aime sans rancune, tu le mérite plus que tout le monde.

Willow sourit a travers ses larmes.

-Xander! Mon fidèle et très cher ami. Tu es mon rayon de soleil et là où je vais me trouver je sais que tu sera là pour brasser les puces de tout le monde, en particulier celles de Giles, avec tes farces. Je t'aime, tu es le grand frère que j'ai toujours rêver d'avoir. Aussi, en passant, ne devient pas gai comme tu voudrais l'être à cause de tes échecs amoureux, un jour tu vas trouver la bonne je te le promet.

Xander reniffla tout en essayant de cacher les larmes qui menaçait de couler. Faith lui tendit un mouchoir avec un faible sourire.

-Giles, tu es et tu sera toujours un père pour moi. Je sais que nous n'étions pas en très bon termes ces derniers temps, surtout avec les décisions que j'ai prise à propos de Spike, mais n'oublie pas que tu as été beaucoup plus qu'un guide dans ma vie. Tu es mon mentor, mon père, mon vrai père. Je t'aime, prends soins de toi et s.v.p. ne tue pas Spike, Dawn à besoins de lui, ainsi que tout le monde.

Giles regarda Spike du coin de l'œil et soupira. Il avait enfin comprit que le vampire n'était pas un danger.

-Faith, toi et moi on sais que notre vie n'est pas des plus facile. Je sais que nous n'avons jamais été en très bon termes, mais tu es quelqu'un de bien. Je m'en suis apperçue, un peu perdue dans ce monde de fou, mais tu es maintenant dans la bonne voie. C'est toi maintenant la Tueuse. C'est toi qui doit sauver le monde. Je sais que tu en es capable et que tu vas bien t'occuper des Scoobies. Ils seront là aussi pour t'aider.

Faith regarda les autres, un peu craintive, mais tous la regarda avec un sourire au lèvres.

-Les filles, les futures Tueuses, ne vous en faites pas. Vivez, profitez de la vie autant que vous le pouvez. Malgré les apparences, je en regrète rien. Je suis fière de vous. Vous allez être de superbes Tueuses. En passant, Kennedy, prends bien soin de ma Willow, d'accord.

Kennedy acquiecsa à l'écran comme si Buffy se trouvait réellement devant elle.

-Andrew, tu as été l'otage le plus original que j'ai jamais eu. Tu as réussit à me faire rire, même si je ne te le montrait pas. Continu à être qui tu es, tu es sur la bonne voie de la rédemption. Et en passant, désolé encore pour t'avoir prit ta vidéo.

-Ce n'est pas grave, murmura-t-il.

-Spike! Mon dieu, toi et moi on en a vécue des affaires. Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre, à l'extérieur du Bronze. Il y a de cela si longtemps et beaucoup d'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis. Tu as tellement changer. Tu es devenu ce qu'aucun vampire n'aurait penser devenir. Jamais on a été capable de se tuer l'un l'autre. Maintes fois on aurait pu, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose pour nous en empêcher. Peut-être que c'est ça le destin. On a vécue des moments forts, de bons et de mauvais. Mais crois-moi, tu n'es pas un démon, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un homme. Je crois en toi et je te fais confiance. Prends soins de Dawn, n'oublie pas ta promesse. Et merci, merci de m'aimer comme tu m'aimes. Et tu avais raison depuis le début, je t'aime Spike.

Spike pleurait sans retenu, elle avait enfin dit les mots qu'il attendait depuis toujours. 

-Je vous aimes tous.

Sur ce l'écran devint noire. Elle était partie.

TBC …..


	10. Epilogue: la vie continue

**__**

La fin….

Épilogue

La vie continue

Les jours passèrent et la vie continue à Sunnydale. Tous ont repris leur vie en main. Giles à tout fait pour rendre légale la libération de Faith. Celle-ci est maintenant la Tueuse officielle. Elle habite avec Xander, dans son appartement. C'est elle maintenant qui vit dans la chambre qui avait servi à Spike plus tôt dans l'année. Giles est repartit en Angleterre, mais cela non sans avoir fait plusieurs détour pour aller reconduire les potentielles chez elles. Il pleurs toujours Buffy, il sait que maintenant sa place est en Angleterre. Mais il reste toujours en contact avec les autres. La seule potentielle qui est rester est Kennedy. Toutes deux vivent ensembles dans la maison de Buffy. Dawn y reste aussi, ainsi que Spike qui a pris la chambre de Buffy. Il ne voulait pas quitter la jeune fille, donc il était plus facile pour lui d'emménager définitivement dans la maison. Andrew habite non loin de chez Xander. Tous les deux sont devenus amis. Même que les choses se sont arranger entre Xander et Spike. Il est sur qu'ils ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais ils s'entendent plutôt bien depuis la mort de Buffy. 

Dawn elle, est convaincu que Buffy vit toujours et qu'elle n'est que prisonnière de la dimension où elle est. En secret elle et Andrew, qui croit comme elle, on entreprit des recherches avec les notes de Charlie Grondberg. Ils sont convaincus qu'ils trouveront une solution pour retrouver Buffy. 

Et un beau jour de l'été, alors que tout le monde était assit devant la télévision à regarder un film chez les Summers, Andrew qui continuait ses recherches, arriva en trombe dans le salon et s'écria :

-J'ai trouver!

****

La fin….. du commencement 


End file.
